Jägermeister
by yageni
Summary: Thatch sin dudas era un tipo interesante. Amistoso, conversador y simpático. A Portgas le gustaba verle desde lejos entablando conversaciones con casi todo el mundo, yendo de un grupo a otro sin hacer distinciones de edad, rango o lo que fuera. Le gustaba su jopo, que confesaba, al principio le había parecido ridículo y esa cicatriz cerca de su ojo...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers: _

_Primero y principal: One piece no me pertenece (Bah, en realidad soy Oda arrepentido de haber matado a Ace, escribiendo fics de él en español 0.o)._

_Segundo: no gano dinero con esto (y no, de otro modo ya tendría mil fics publicados porque viviría de esto...)_

_Mi cuarto fic de la segunda tanda de diez que estoy escribiendo para el reto de 10pairings, una comunidad de LJ. El reto consiste emparejar a Ace con 10 personajes :D_

_Se aceptan/agradecen sugerencias de parejas para Ace, solo tengan en cuenta que serán solo eso, sugerencias :P (sí, soy mala)_

_Ahora sí, los dejo leer en paz._

* * *

Thatch sin dudas era un tipo interesante. Amistoso, conversador y simpático. A Portgas le gustaba verle desde lejos entablando conversaciones con casi todo el mundo, yendo de un grupo a otro sin hacer distinciones de edad, rango o lo que fuera. En eso tenían algo en común. Ambos estaban constantemente rodeados de gente, quizás por eso era difícil llegar a hablar con él a solas, conocerle un poco más profundamente.

Le gustaba su jopo, que confesaba, al principio le había parecido ridículo, y esa cicatriz cerca de su ojo. Aunque el día que le vio con el pelo recogido en una coleta, consideró seriamente tirar al mar todo el fijador que pudiese haber abordo. También le traían medio tonto sus ojos vivaces y esa sonrisa fácil pero sincera y contagiosa, siempre a flor de piel.

A veces se encontraba con que había perdido noción del tiempo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, acerca de dónde y que tan grande sería la marca de Barba Blanca que llevaba Thatch y si estaba en un lugar "privado"... Se daba cuenta de que quería sacarle la ropa, y no sólo para ver dónde estaba tatuado.

Se sintió sonrojar al pensar que era uno de los pocos hombres por los que sentía esa clase de "interés". Sin embargo no tenía sentido preocuparse demasiado al respecto, pensaba pasar mucho tiempo a bordo del Moby, ya habrían oportunidades para conocerle mejor.

De hecho así fue. Repetidas veces fueron a cazar juntos en algunas islas que él conocía por haberlas visitado con anterioridad, consiguiendo las mejores presas y las más variadas frutas y especias para preparar los mejores platos.

Con él había aprendido el uso medicinal de muchas hierbas como las semillas del enebro, el jengibre, la quinina y las diferencias entre los diversos tipos de anís.

—¡Thatch eres increíble! —Recordaba cómo el otro hombre se sonrojaba cuando le halagaba y trataba de quitarle importancia a sus capacidades, mientras él era todo asombro y admiración, entre otras cosas.

Algo que le había llamado mucho la atención a Ace, y que había sido requisito para que Thatch le dejara sumarse a las cacerías, era una oración, cuyo significado tenia escrito en una hoja de papel, porque él insistía en que se la pronunciara en su idioma original:

_Das ist des Jägers Ehrenschild,_

_daß er beschützt und hegt sein Wild,_

_weidmännisch jagt, wie sich's gehört,_

_den Schöpfer im Geschöpfe ehrt._

"Esto forma parte del honor del cazador que protege y preserva su juego, caza caballerosamente: honrar a la Creadora en sus criaturas"

—Oye, ¿de verdad tenemos que decir esto? Son solo ciervos. —Se había quejado ante una idea que se le antojaba tonta.

—Si no piensas demostrar respeto y agradecimiento por aquello que la naturaleza nos brinda, entonces quizás sea mejor que no vengas. —El cocinero y cazador se había mostrado tajante y muy serio. El muchacho sintió que este, sin siquiera saberlo, se había ganado su corazón de nuevo.

Claro que termino disculpándose y buscando aprender más acerca de esa idea que tenía su amigo y que rompía los pocos esquemas que él tenía.

Algunas tardes de cacería y charla después, no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con su amigo. Se hizo adepto a la idea de que todo nacía y moría por un buen motivo y que las muertes causadas por los seres humanos necesarias o no para su supervivencia, tenían que tener la bendición de la madre de la naturaleza, generadora de toda la vida.

El cuarto comandante era sin dudas, un hombre interesante del cual se podían aprender muchas cosas. O al menos así lo veía Ace.

Con el tiempo descubrió mucho acerca de sus _nakama_, poniendo siempre el acento en todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquel que le había ofrecido su amistad de primera mano.

Se decepcionó un poco al descubrir que era además de excelente cocinero y cazador, un mujeriego perdido y uno con muy buena suerte con las damas.

Una tarde en que habían estado bebiendo junto con Izou y Marco, Ace aprovechó la momentánea ausencia de Thatch y el valor que le daba el alcohol para hacer una pregunta un tanto indiscreta.

—Oigan chicos, ustedes saben si acaso Thatch alguna vez... —pero su voz iba menguando a medida que se acercaba a la parte más crucial de la pregunta, hasta extinguirse por completo.

Antes de que pudiese reformular su pregunta o siquiera terminarla, el aludido había regresado.

—Escuché mi nombre ¿Qué uno no se puede ir cinco segundos que ya están hablando mal a sus espaldas? —El cocinero como siempre, hablaba en tono de broma, pero el joven Ace de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que poner en duda la heterosexualidad de un compañero para algunos piratas podía ser un insulto. Pálido, se levanto del sitio donde había estado sentado.

—Creó que bebí demasiado. —Y se largó rumbo a su camarote, veloz como un rayo.

Sus camaradas se miraron entre sí, pero el hombre del jopo seguía sin entender muy bien qué había pasado.

—¿Sucedió algo mientras me fui? —Al notar que esos dos sabían algo que él no.

—Iba a hacernos una pregunta sobre ti pero... —relató Izou

—Se quedó a la mitad. —Marco bebió un trago largo de su pinta de cerveza —Sí en verdad bebió tanto, quizás deberías ir a ver si se siente bien. —El primer comandante ya le había contado a Thatch que el chico lo observaba cuando pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta y si bien este había creído que el fénix sólo le tomaba el pelo, ahora el asunto comenzaba a tomar otro cariz.

Con esto en mente Thach se levantó y fue tras él.

—Oye Ace. ¿Te sientes bien? —Abrió la puerta sin esperar por una respuesta.

Le halló sentado en la cama. Se había mojado el cabello, llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Su pelo aún goteaba y tenía el cierre de los bermudas y los botones abiertos, dejando ver su ropa interior, de color azul. Thatch se reprendió mentalmente por quedarse mirando fijo a un compañero, ¿qué podía tener que él no tuviera ya?

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Le sonrió franco, pero se notaba que algo no estaba bien.

—Se te ve cansado ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para que te sientas mejor?

La sola idea de que el cocinero se tomara semejante trabajo en pos de su bienestar le iluminó la cara.

—Eso sería genial, gracias.

—No es nada, para algo están los amigos. Enseguida regreso. —Se marchó con esa hermosa sonrisa suya y Ace apenas estuvo solo se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

Tenía que calmarse o iba a hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. O quizás fuese mejor que metiese la pata ahora, antes de hacerse el tatuaje de Barba Blanca... es decir, si Thatch le rechazaba todos entenderían que luego no quisiera quedarse. Por otro lado ¿Valía la pena perder la oportunidad de formar parte de la tripulación por un corazón roto?

Se abofeteó mentalmente, si seguía pensando así no habría forma de que pudiera salir adelante, ni de esa situación, ni de ninguna otra.

Trató de enfriar su cabeza, de analizar lo que pasaba y de calmar sus sentimientos. Anularlos no era posible, ni tampoco quería. Pero era necesario no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía para así solucionar ese predicamento o al menos intentarlo.

Para cuando su amigo volvió, con una taza humeante de una perfumada infusión, él ya se había decidido.

—Es té negro, con cardamomo, canela y jengibre. —Le entregó la bebida con sumo cuidado y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. —También te traje un sándwich

—Muchas gracias. — Aceptó el recipiente caliente sin evitar el contacto de sus manos. No buscó prolongarlo, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, lo aceptó en lugar de evadirlo. Y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

A Thatch le resulto un poco extraña, esa sonrisa tan feliz, sin motivo aparente, no obstante se limitó a sonreírle de regreso.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. —Su mirada se desvió por unos breves segundos hacia la boca de su amigo, pero pronto paso a poner su atención en el bocadillo que este había traído a contrabando de la cocina. En dos mordiscos lo hizo desaparecer

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego de cartas? —Ace sacó una baraja de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Seguro.— Si había algo que al mayor le encantaban, eran los naipes.

Antes de darse cuenta habían pasado ya varias horas jugando y haciéndose chistes. Se la estaba pasando muy bien, lástima que todo lo bueno tenía un principio y un final.

—Mañana voy a necesitar una mano en la cocina ¿quieres apuntarte?

—Seguro, suena genial.

—Muy bien, entonces te veo para el desayuno.—Se despidió de él revolviéndole el cabello, a lo que Ace soltó una risa por lo bajo.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de qué era lo que en verdad sucedía entre ellos dos (lo que pasaba de parte de Ace al menos) se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y pasaban grandes cantidades de tiempo juntos, fuese con otros nakamas o no. Al punto de que algunos compañeros piratas hacían bromas acerca de si lo que les unía era algo más que simple amistad. Y siendo ambos unos bromistas incorregibles claro que les seguían el juego.

Aunque Thatch tenía que admitirlo, le halagaba mucho que Ace disfrutase tanto de su compañía, pese a que le incomodaba un poco que en los últimos días hubiera cada vez más contacto físico de su parte. Cosas tontas, como empujones, abrazos, manos apoyadas en los hombros que permanecían tal vez demasiado... no obstante algo le impedía poner la distancia necesaria. La situación ambigua le atraía y le repelía. Pero no demasiado.

Muchas veces estando a solas encontraba a Ace mirándole con un gesto extraño que no sabía, o que no quería interpretar. Desechaba esas ideas con rapidez, no quería pensar en profundidad sobre lo que implicaban.

Una tarde Ace fue enviado a entregar un mensaje. No debía de tardar más que tres o cuatro días. Tardo seis y el cocinero se encontró con que le echaba de menos casi de inmediato. Contó los días con desespero pese a que no podía ni confesarse a sí mismo que el crío sin dudas se había metido en lo más hondo de su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_**No voy a repetir los disclaimers del primer capitulo. Aplican para toda la historia. **_

* * *

Al volver, Portgas notó el cambio en la mirada de Thach y se pregunto de inmediato si acaso estaba cerca el día en que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran sin posibilidad de retorno.

La noche en que había vuelto de la misión se excusó diciendo que estaba agotado y se encerró en su camarote, saltándose la cena. Claro que al cocinero eso le valía madres, así que muy poco después de haber terminado el horario de la comida lo tuvo golpeando a la puerta de su habitación, con una botella de vodka en la mano y un plato de comida caliente en la otra.

—Thatch, pasa ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me has echado de menos?

En el momento el cocinero no le dio importancia, pero luego la respuesta a esa pregunta comenzaría a taladrar su cerebro...

—No que va, ha estado todo tan tranquilo que daba gusto. —Miró a su amigo y notó que algo no estaba bien. — ¿En verdad estas tan cansado? Si quieres puedo volver mañana o cualquier otro día.

—No, no es nada grave, solo estoy un poco contracturado.

—Muy bien, entonces trae dos vasos— agitó la botella. Ace carcajeo y cuando tuvo su bebida servida le dio un buen trago.

—Siéntate aquí —le señaló Thatch, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Al muchacho le pareció raro que le quisiera en el suelo, entre sus piernas, pero a esa altura casi todo le daba lo mismo, así que obedeció.

Apenas lo hizo sintió las manos de su amigo comenzando a masajear sus hombros.

—Las famosas manos de seda de Thatch ¿voy a soñar contigo después de esto verdad? —el mayor no acotó nada, pero sí se sintió tentado de decir algo estilo, "¿para qué soñar si me tienes aquí?" no obstante algo le detuvo, así que solo se río un poco y siguió con el masaje.

Después de unos minutos se encontró pensando si todo el cuerpo de Ace se sentiría así. Tenso, pero firme bajo sus manos. La piel curtida por el sol y la vida de mar. Sintió ganas de acariciarle más que de darle un masaje y ahí fue cuando se propuso terminar antes de hacer algo que arruinara su amistad. Le dio un par de palmadas en un hombro, señal de que había concluido.

—Gracias, me siento mucho mejor

—No es nada Ace— Se sirvió un poco más de Vodka y trató de no pensar si acaso la alegría en sus pantalones tenía algo que ver con el chico o no. O de dónde cuernos le nacían esas ganas de acariciar a un hombre.

No bebieron como de costumbre porque al día siguiente el trabajo empezaba temprano. Se despidieron temprano y pronto estuvo cada uno en su propia cama.

Estando en su camarote, Thatch se sirvió otro vaso de vodka y se echó en su cama. Acarició su entrepierna y cerró los ojos. Le venían a la cabeza las risas de Ace y la sensación de sus músculos bajo sus manos hormigueaba en sus dedos.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía así por el chico? ¿Era la abstinencia? ¿Era acaso efecto de la sensualidad que ese crío sudaba por cada poro? Porque no tenía problemas en reconocer que Ace era un hombre atractivo, pero de ahí a sentirse interesado en una relación homosexual había un abismo. Apenas si se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Lo había extrañado horrores, sí pero…

Asustado por el rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos se hallo así mismo preguntándose si acaso no se había enamorado... se frotó los ojos con una mano, lleno de cansancio.

Bebió otro poco y se abrió la bragueta del pantalón. Se acarició muy levemente, tratando de evocar imágenes y sensaciones de la última vez que había estado con una mujer, no obstante terminaba por volver a encontrarse pensando en el joven de pecas. Le chocaba y a un tiempo no podía evitarlo.

Dejó el vaso sobre una silla cercana, se quitó el pantalón y se abrió la camisa de trabajo. Bajo la misma llevaba una remera sin mangas. Arremangó la prenda para evitar ensuciarla, exponiendo su abdomen. Bebió otro tanto y con la mano que le quedaba libre volvió a acariciarse, muy lento, de arriba a abajo. Buscó no pensar en nada. Sólo era algo mecánico. Una necesidad física, quería un poco de alivio. Nada más que eso.

Sin embargo a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo su imaginación siempre florida comenzó a alimentar su deseo con suposiciones sobre el chico... acerca de cómo sabría su boca. Cómo gemiría o qué cosas le gustaba decir, qué le agradaba que le hicieran. Eyaculó imaginando esa sonrisa presuntuosa curvada en una mueca de placer y esas mejillas pecosas, rojas del delicioso rubor que produce una sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

Consternado por lo que acaba de hacer limpió su piel y se cambió la ropa, dejando las prendas usadas ese día en un rincón. Bebió otro poco más. Era frustrante tener tantos años encima y seguir sintiéndose culpable por algo tan normal como era masturbarse. Aunque él sabía que el problema no residía allí, sino en el hecho de en quién había pensado en el ínterin.

Se dio una ducha, pensando concienzudamente en todo lo que este "descubrimiento" podía implicar en su vida.

No se iba a hacer gay de la noche a la mañana. ¿Bi? Quizás, pero por alguna razón le parecía poco probable. ¿Se trataba entonces de Ace solamente?

La sola idea le era extraña y al mismo tiempo le ponía un poco nervioso. No recordaba haber escuchado nunca de algo así. Un poco más relajado después de bañarse se vistió y con lo que quedaba de vodka en la botella se dirigió hasta el camarote de Marco.

Caminó por los estrechos pasillos con la idea de dar la media vuelta si su amigo estaba dormido. Por suerte la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta indicaba que aun seguía despierto.

Golpeó a la puerta suavemente, escuchó del otro lado lo que parecían ser pasos y pronto la puerta se abrió.

—¿Thatch? ¿Qué sucede? —Marco en verdad estaba sorprendido por la repentina visita de su amigo.

—¿Me dejas entrar? — Le mostró la botella de alcohol barato, como si la misma fuera la invitación a una fiesta de gala.

—Seguro. —Se quitó de la puerta para dejarle pasar. —Sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa. ¿Qué pasó?

Podía sentir la mirada de su amigo sobre él mientras se sentaba en un pequeño banco de madera. Marco no tenía vasos en su habitación, por lo que Thatch bebió de la botella y se la paso al primer comandante quien la rechazó.

El rubio se sentó en la silla que quedaba, cerca de su amigo. Buscó la petaca de ron de la que había estado bebiendo hasta que él llego.

Ante la mirada de este Marco acotó:

—No es bueno mezclar

—Oh, créeme que lo sé pero a veces no se puede evitar.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasa o vamos a jugar a los acertijos?

—Es sobre Ace.

El otro hombre alzó una ceja, permaneció en silencio a la espera de que siguiera su relato. Pero como esto no sucedía lo interpeló:

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Thatch dejo la botella y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. Un gesto que hacía a menudo cuando estaba cansado o había un tema muy difícil por discutir.

—Estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por él. —Apenas terminó de decir estas palabras empujó un largo trago de vodka.

Marco estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia, sin embargo imaginando que su amigo estaba pasando por un mal momento se guardó su mal humor para más tarde.

—Hace muy poco descubrí que quiero hacer cosas con él que no son exactamente de buenos amigos...

El primer comandante continuó sin decir palabra. Tenía la impresión de que más que un consejo, su amigo necesitaba que alguien le escuchara para poder desahogarse.

Unas dos horas después, la botella de vodka estaba vacía y Thatch se había quedado dormido borracho sentado en el pequeño banquillo, la espalda apoyada contra la pared del camarote. El rubio suspiró. A duras penas arrastro a su amigo hasta su cama y luego de quitarle los zapatos, se largo a la habitación de este para tratar de dormir un poco.

Se sorprendió al ver a Ace sentado en la cama del cocinero.

—¿Marco? ¿Qué haces aquí, dónde está Thatch?

—Yo podría preguntar lo mismo.

—Hay algo que quiero hablar con él.

—No creo que sea una buena ocasión. Fue a mi camarote y se quedo dormido allí. —Al ver que el chico salía de la habitación con claro rumbo a donde estaba el cocinero le sujetó del brazo y le explicó: —Ha bebido mucho. Deja las cosas así por hoy, Ace, ya has hecho mucho.

El chico enrojeció, su mirada fue al piso, luego se clavó en los ojos del primer comandante, quién en ese instante le dejo ir.

—Todo va a estar bien. —le aseguró Marco, mientras el muchacho se marchaba, esta vez de regreso a su habitación.

Al día siguiente el cocinero despertó con Marco sacudiéndole con fuerza.

—Thatch no puedes quedarte todo el día aquí. Si no vas a ir a tu puesto en la cocina pide que alguien te releve y vete a tu cama maldita sea.

—Ya, ya entendí.

Se levantó sintiendo que la cabeza le estaba por explotar. Aceptó el vaso de agua que le tendía el rubio y bebió hasta vaciarlo.

—Muchas gracias Marco.

Se marchó rumbo a la cocina, a solicitar que alguien le cambiase ese turno de la mañana por uno en la noche.

Cuando eso estuvo solucionado, fue hasta su cuarto con la idea de dormir hasta que su cuerpo terminara de eliminar el alcohol.

Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar allí al objeto de sus desvelos, si es que podía llamarle así.

—Hola. Marco me contó que estabas de resaca. —Puso una pequeña botella sobre la mesa—te traje un remedio casero.

Thatch le miraba sin saber bien qué hacer, hasta que reaccionó, al menos un poco.

—Muchas gracias

—No es nada. —Se levantó de la silla donde le había estado esperando. —Me marcho de nuevo, esta vez por menos tiempo. Padre necesita que visite algunas islas que están bajo nuestra protección y que tienen problemas. —Se encasquetó su sombrero, dispuesto a irse.

—Ace, espera un segundo. —alejó del paso la silla que recién ocupase el chico. —Cierra la puerta por favor.

El joven sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y que le temblaba la mano que asía el picaporte, aunque en realidad fuese de un modo apenas perceptible.

El mayor se acercó con lentitud, mas con certeza.

Le echó el sombrero hacía atrás; de modo que quedo colgando sujeto por el cordón.

Tomó la mano del chico en la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

Portgas buscó de inmediato verle a los ojos. Se veía cansado, sin embargo entre las ojeras y la falta de sueño estaba ese brillo tan suyo, travieso y juguetón.

La otra mano le acunó la mejilla. Casi de inmediato pudo sentir como la distancia entre sus rostros disminuía dramáticamente. Quedaron a milímetros de la boca del otro. Se distinguía con claridad el calor que daba esa cercanía y la humedad y calidez de sus respiraciones.

El más joven dio el paso que faltaba para que sus labios se juntaran. Y tras la presión inicial de bocas cerradas, estas se entreabrieron dando paso a sus lenguas, que se encontraron entusiastas.

El beso no había siquiera empezado a levantar temperatura, cuando Thatch lo interrumpió.

Cerrando los ojos, dejó un beso casto en la frente de Puño de fuego. Hundió los dedos en su cabello oscuro, posando el mentón en la coronilla de su cabeza. Lanzó un suspiro a la vez que se echaba un poco hacia atrás; buscaba verle a la cara. Ace tenía los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que tenía la respiración agitada.

—Hermoso Jägermeister—le susurró el cocinero, el dedo pulgar acariciándole los labios.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Si vuelves pronto —le dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz —te lo contaré.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrazándole con felicidad.

* * *

**_Tienen suerte mis queridos lectores, se viene el capitulo III ;D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ah se me olvidaba, todos los capítulos están sin betear, si ven algún horror ortográfico o de dedo caminando por ahí, por fa lo capturan y me avisan por review o PM, gracias!**_

* * *

La tripulación del Moby Dick le vio partir. Algunos piratas que ya le consideraban uno más, pese a aun no llevar la marca de Barba Blanca le dieron recomendaciones de todo tipo, otros le pidieron _souvenirs_ de las islas a las que tenía que auxiliar.

—Va a cumplir una misión, no a jugar al turista. —Marco dio un paso adelante entre todos los que rodeaban al chico y le entrego un mapa y un talego con dinero. —Ya lárgate mocoso, cuando antes te vayas más pronto regresaras ¿no crees?

Ace sonrió, aceptando las cosas que le entregaba.

—Nos vemos Marco. Dile a Thatch que extrañare su comida.

—Seguro. — Le sonrió pensando con sorna que no sería la comida lo que extrañaría sino al cocinero en sí.

Una vez que el chico se hubiese ido, Marco caminó con esa parsimonia que le era tan propia hasta las habitaciones de su capitán.

—Padre, el pequeño pichón ha dejado el nido. —Comentó apenas hubo ingresado a la habitación donde Edward Newgate solía descansar. —Ah, Thatch ¿Cómo estás? — Lo saludó como si no hubiera reparado en su presencia desde antes de entrar al cuarto. Esa sonrisa ladina en su cara. No obstante el cocinero confiaba en su amigo, sabía que atizarle de ese modo sería todo lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer.

—¿Cómo estas Marco? — Puso cara de autosuficiencia, intentando darle a entender que sus comentarios acerca Ace siendo aún un pichón, le importaban un rábano. Ya le haría alguna broma pesada para cobrarle esa indirecta desubicada.

—Thatch hijo, ¿dijiste que querías hablar conmigo sobre Ace?

—Sí, pero es difícil si él está mirando. —Thatch le hacía con ambas manos un gesto que si intentaba ser sutil, fallaba miserablemente. —Lárgate gallina súper desarrollada.

La risa de Barba Blanca reverberó en el cuarto. Marco se fue, haciendo un gesto de fastidio, ¡cómo si él no supiera lo que pasaba! Sin dudas que el cocinero estaba pidiéndole permiso a Padre para ser quién tatuase a Ace a su regreso de esa misión.

Por su parte Ace partió con la ansiedad y la alegría de saberse correspondido. Todavía no había puesto pie en la isla que requería de su ayuda y ya estaba deseando regresar al Moby Dick.

Striker iba a toda marcha, su piloto tratando de no generar más fuego del que la pequeña maquina podía usar, aunque no sin dificultad.

Su mente volvía una y otra vez a esa mañana, al beso de Thatch, sus palabras… le daban ganas de hacer que la pequeña nave diera la media vuelta.

Sin embargo logro contenerse y haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la tarea que tenía por delante mantuvo su rumbo. Paso el resto del viaje planeando la manera mejor de aprovechar el tiempo y resolver todo tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Volvió un día antes de lo que habían calculado, en plena madrugada, una noche neblinosa y húmeda. Izou que estaba haciendo guardia con algunos de los piratas bajo su comandancia fue a recibirlo. El fuego de la pequeña nave por suerte era visible desde lejos. Ace supuso que Izou había mandando a alguno de sus hombres a buscar a Thatch porque el castaño apareció de la nada justo cuando él subía a cubierta. Su corazón comenzó una alocada carrera dentro de su pecho.

—Buenas noches.

Ace lo miró de arriba abajo, y el cocinero sintió que le estaba devorando con los ojos. Un estremecimiento le recorrió, se quedó tieso, sin saber cómo saludarlo bajo esas nuevas circunstancias. Queriendo robarle un beso, aguardando que el muchacho hiciera o dijera algo que le diera una pista de qué hacer.

—Buenas noches.

En la distancia que mantuvieron Ace podía sentir la mutua mezcla de ansiedad por abrazarse junto a la incomodidad de sentirse observados, los nervios por el cambio en la relación entre los dos. Thatch tenía cara de dormido, el jopo hecho un desastre, pero se veía adorable.

Izou se carcajeó, sacándoles de ese lapsus que les había parecido una eternidad de tantas ideas que habían cruzado sus mentes, pero que solo había durado la misma cantidad de tiempo que les había tomado intercambiar ese saludo.

—Muy bien, hemos vaciado y guardado a Striker, Ace. —le entregó al chico su bolso verde y negro. —Los dejamos solos tortolitos.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar por el apodo, el dieciseisavo comandante desapareció en la niebla que ahora engullía gran parte de la cubierta.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Esa sonrisa que el cocinero le dedicaba, acompañando su pregunta, le provocaba ganas de besarlo hasta que les dolieran los labios. Ahora sin la mirada de los otros, este se acercó a él con aplomo, extendió su mano para acariciarle el rostro y Ace le dejo hacer.

—He estado bien, con algo de prisa por volver.

Thach podía ver el brillo en los ojos del chico y adivinaba en estos, todas las cosas que este no estaba diciéndole. La forma en que cerraba los párpados, dejándose ir con la caricia.

Ace posó su mano sobre la del mayor, la llevó hasta sus labios para dejarle un beso en la palma.

En el instante siguiente se vio envuelto por los brazos del castaño, correspondiéndole el gesto con fuerza. En el abrazo podían sentir el acelerado latir del corazón del otro.

—Te eché de menos.

—Lo sé, yo también te extrañé. — Aun abrazados, Ace dejo un beso en la comisura de sus labios, tomándole por sorpresa.

Instintivamente su mano se hundió en los cabellos oscuros. Su boca buscó y encontró la suya. Lento al principio, casi con dudas, comenzaron un beso que se volvía cada vez más osado.

Así como lo había iniciado, lo interrumpió. Tomó el pequeño bolso del muchacho.

—Debes de estar cansado, deja que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto.

Caminaron en silencio, las maderas del barco crujían ocasionalmente bajo sus pies.

La puerta de su camarote se abrió con sigilo y ambos hombres entraron en la pequeña habitación. Thach dejó el escaso equipaje sobre el arcón, mientras el chico prendía una vela en lugar de la luz eléctrica. Luego vio cómo se quitaba las botas y colgaba su sombrero. Debajo del catre sacó una caja de madera con varias botellas y tomando una cuyo contenido era de un claro color ámbar le quitó el corcho y se la ofreció.

El hombre la aceptó y tras oler el contenido, apuró un trago.

—Es un buen whisky— le devolvió la botella y observó con ansiedad los gestos del chico mientras este a su vez bebía.

Portgas dejo la botella sobre la silla, único mueble en su camarote excepto el lecho o el arcón donde guardaba sus escasas pertenencias y se echó en la cama.

—Ven. —Lo invitó estirando la mano hacia él. La sonrisa cálida, ligeramente nervioso.

Sin prisa Thatch se quitó el calzado, el pañuelo amarillo que solía llevar al cuello y se echó en la angosta cama, siendo recibido de inmediato por su boca.

Ace le acarició la pequeña barba, bajando por su cuello, un tanto inseguro pero ansioso a la vez.

Sus manos abrieron los primeros botones de la camisa de Thatch, un tanto más deprisa de lo que hubiera querido, pero es que en verdad le urgía sentirle cerca, en verdad necesitaba esa cercanía.

Se le escapó un jadeo al sentir el tacto de la mano de Ace colándose bajo la ropa para acariciarle el pecho, a la vez que su boca dejaba besos y mordidas allí donde había piel a descubierto.

—¿Estás bien?— Ace preguntó al sentir la absoluta inacción del otro.

—Sí, solo un poco abrumado por todo. —Las manos de Thach le acariciaron el rostro —Confundido porque me gustas mucho —Le dejo besos en las mejillas y la frente. — pero nunca había estado con un hombre.

El más joven decidió dejar sus manos quietas por el momento.

—Tú también me gustas mucho. —Le besó con suavidad en los labios. —Quédate a dormir conmigo Thatch. —le rogó, acomodándose contra él en un abrazo de cuerpo completo.

—Seguro. —La sensación del calor del muchacho yaciendo tan plácidamente junto a él vencía todo miedo.

Quería quedarse así toda la noche, estrechándole entre sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración volviéndose más profunda y calmada hasta que poco después Portgas cayó profundamente dormido.

Ace despertó algunas horas después, sintiendo en la cara besos y un poco del picor de la barba de su compañero. Grandes y callosos dedos le acariciaban el mentón, los labios, los parpados cerrados.

Thatch tenía una enorme necesidad de besarle toda la cara, de acariciarlo, demostrarle su afecto.

Para ser sincero, se sentía un poco asustado por la intensidad de esas emociones. Al mismo tiempo que no quería frenarse, le preocupaba cómo fuera a tomar Ace todo ese caudal de afecto.

Luego, recordó que había sido el chico quién de algún modo había iniciado todo. Y sin saber cómo, él había terminado por caer en su hechizo desbordado en sentimientos por ese mocoso al que apenas conocía hacía unos meses.

Ace correspondió a los besos con pereza. Abrió los ojos con lentitud.

—Thatch. —el nombre fue pronunciado con voz grave, casi una pregunta. —No sabía que fueras tan cariñoso.

—Yo tampoco. — Le sonrió, para luego plantarle un beso en la boca.

—Me gusta. — confesó exponiendo su cuello para seguir recibiendo ese trato tan agradable.

Con ese gesto de entrega y esas palabras Thatch dio rienda suelta a esas ansias, sintiendo sin sorpresas como esa necesidad de demostrar su afecto se trastrocaba en deseo. Se confesó a si mismo con algo de culpa que lo que le asustaba no era solo lo nueva que le resultaba esa experiencia sino también el hecho de no saber qué esperar. Eso, y el sentirse avanzado por otro hombre. De inmediato se reprendió por pensar así de su amigo. Era Ace y sin embargo le era difícil no recordar que esa situación presentaba una gran diferencia con respecto a otras que había vivido hasta ese momento.

— ¿Y qué otras cosas te gustan Ace? Dime.— Sus besos se volvían más sensuales, demorándose más tiempo sobre la piel, mordiendo levemente. Dejando efímeras huellas de humedad.

—Me gusta quedarme en la cama abrazado, no haciendo nada. Solo charlando.

La cara de decepción de Thatch fue tal que Ace no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas.

—¡Estaba bromeando hombre!

—Vaya manera de cortar el clima.

—Pero de verdad, me gusta quedarme charlando hasta tarde. Solo así. —Le beso el cuello y el trecho de piel que quedaba expuesto por la camisa de trabajo.

—Solo así… —Thach repitió esas palabras, reflexivo.

Aunque el chico no lo hiciera expresamente era claro para él que intentaba decirle que no tenían que hacer nada esa noche. Quizás no quiso hacerlo explicito porque el nerviosismo de las primeras veces es algo que se suele adjudicar a las mujeres, o a los primerizos. No supo si besarlo por tierno o morderlo por subestimarlo. Terminó por darle la razón con el simple acto de no decir ni hacer nada más, solo yacer allí con él.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, de no muy honda reflexión, Thatch no pudo con su genio.

—No puedo creer que mis propias palabras se hallan vuelto contra mí: me tienes totalmente domesticado, en verdad eres el maestro de los cazadores.

—¿Eso es lo que significa _Jägermeister_? —preguntó Ace riendo, pasando por alto la parte de "domesticado".

Como toda respuesta, Thach le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

* * *

_**Awww me resultan tan tiernos estos dos juntos :3 el próximo capitulo es cortito... no se sientan tristes, falta el quinto XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo intitulado: Te llevo en mi piel XD_**

* * *

Ace estuvo actuando extraño todo el día. Es que ese día era **EL** día. Thatch y él habían decidido, tras conversarlo varias veces e incluso llegando a discutir al respecto por no poder ponerse de acuerdo.

Finalmente estaba establecido, dónde, cómo y cuándo. A algunos de sus _nakama_ a bordo del Moby Dick podía parecerles un poco exagerado, pero ambos sabían lo importante que era, que una ocasión así no volvería a repetirse y que los errores o metidas de pata por no pensar y planear bien las cosas, no tenían arreglo una vez cometidos.

Cuando por fin cayó el sol se dirigió al camarote de Thatch que le estaba esperando con todo listo.

—¿Estas nervioso? — Al cocinero le daba mucha ternura la repentina timidez y nerviosismo de su amigo. Le atrajo hacia sí con firmeza y suavidad. Le besó con todo el cariño del que era capaz.

—No sé como pretendes que no me sienta inquieto, después de todo es mucho más grande que el de la última vez… y además en esa ocasión estaba ebrio…

—Lo sé, lo sé, cálmate un poco ¿sí? ¡Es una noche feliz! — Le ofreció uno de los vasos que estaba sobre la mesa, lleno de buen licor. El muchacho apuró el trago, ahogándose un poco por lo fuerte que era el alcohol.

—Calma crío, antes de que te des cuenta ya estará todo terminado. —El primer comandante se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando.

—¿Qué hace Marco aquí?

—Necesito ayuda, es mucha piel por cubrir—Thatch se encogió de hombros, ante el gesto de Ace, que sonrojado se quitó la camisa para echarse boca a bajo en la cama.

—Mejor allí no, será difícil trabajar en ciertas áreas. La silla—le señaló—Siéntate de frente al respaldo, así tendrás dónde apoyarte.

El chico bufó pero obedeció tomando asiento de ahorcajadas, los brazos cruzados y apoyados sobre el borde del respaldo. Su espalda desnuda, inmaculada, expuesta hacia los dos hombres.

Podía sentir, no sin estremecerse como acariciaban su piel, preparándola para lo que habría de venir.

—Es cierto, casi lo olvido, Padre dijo que quería verte inmediatamente después.

Ace le echó una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué? —Thatch se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que el viejo quiera ver tu tatuaje?

Era cierto, Barba Blanca y todos a bordo del barco habían estado esperando ese momento por bastante tiempo.

Se sonrojó al pensar en todas las palabras de afecto y aprobación que iba a recibir cuando vieran el trabajo terminado. Sonriendo y tratando de relajarse, se entregó con confianza a las manos de esos dos hombres que pronto se ocuparían de tatuar el símbolo púrpura y blanco del pirata al que todos ellos llamaban Padre.

* * *

_**LOL! perdón a todos aquellos que pensaron que este capitulo era el que tenía lemon LOL! todavía no lo escribí, pero casi seguro que sea en el próximo y último capitulo. **_

_**Muchas Gracias por leer, nos leemos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**El disclaimer es el mismo para tooodooo el fic :3**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en traer este capitulo. Empecé cuatro veces esta escena, con cambios de escenarios, situaciones, pero nada me cerraba... Finalmente hace poco logré dar en el clavo (al menos eso creo =P)**

**Espero que les guste y perdón de nuevo por la espera.**

* * *

Le costaba respirar, le faltaba el aire en el apretado espacio que era ese diminuto camarote. Hacia calor, un calor sofocante, incluso para él. Pero a diferencia de la falta de oxigeno, no tenía prisa porque la temperatura bajase. Al contrario, pese al nivel de alcohol que circulaba en su sangre estaba muy consciente de que quería seguir sintiéndolo durante un tiempo más. Solo un poco más. Estaba cerca, tan, tan cerca.

Se vino con un ruido sordo, un gemido ahogado. La boca abierta en un gesto un tanto desmesurado, quizás para compensar la falta de sonidos. El calor del cuerpo sobre el suyo abrazándolo, envolviéndolo de nuevo.

Los besos torpes, borrachos de ron, pero definitivamente cargados de cariño, buscando transmitir todo aquello que el dueño de esos labios no podía poner en palabras. Que a lo mejor era exactamente lo que él mismo no podía expresar. Y no solo porque las palabras que atinaban a precipitarse de su boca, enredándose con su lengua se le hacían torpes, insulsos remedos que no llegaban, por mucho que se esforzarse, en reflejar lo que quería transmitir. Sino porque además no sabía hasta qué punto esas palabras, esos sentimientos iban a ser correspondidos. Hasta dónde o cómo si es que su compañero quería, saber, compartir, profundizar en aquello que les unía.

Tras el intenso clímax el sueño amenazó con llevarlo a sus dominios, con arrastrarlo a otro sitio, lejos de las manos que le acariciaban, de la boca que le reclamaba su atención. Los dedos que se abrieron paso en su cuerpo con cierta torpe brusquedad le despabilaron, si bien no por completo. El ingreso de algo mucho más grande, contradictoriamente con más tacto y delicadeza que los dígitos, y su nombre pronunciado como un rezo extraño, que unía vocales que debían permanecer separadas, terminaron de alejarlo del país de Morfeo de manera definitiva, aunque su mente seguía extraviada en el éter.

Y en el limbo que era su conciencia, apabullada por todo lo bebido, por el placer y por el cansancio, sintió como si el resto de su cuerpo no existiera y solo pudiera volver a reconocer su propia fisicidad por medio del contacto con el otro... así, se concentró en esa boca; sobre el pabellón de su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo, pellizcando la piel de su cuello, bajando para besar y volver a morder la unión de este con sus hombros, luego el trapecio, lamiendo el inicio de sus pectorales...

Y esos dedos, que antes bruscos, ahora ágiles, rodeaban su sexo logrando que se mojase los labios para después cerrar los ojos y arquear su espalda, buscando concentrarse en el placer que comienza a acumularse nuevamente en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Volviendo poco a poco a ser totalmente consciente de sí mismo.

—Ace, ¿Estas bien?— la genuina preocupación de su compañero no era al parecer un obstáculo para sus también genuinas ganas de continuar con el acto que habían comenzado en el caluroso y pequeño espacio de su camarote. Una embestida muy pronunciada le arrancó un gemido gutural y al parecer esa era la única respuesta que el otro necesitaba para continuar con el movimiento de vaivén sin dudas y ya sin contenerse.

Igual que su capacidad de pensar, sus propias manos, antes quietas e inertes sobre el desarmado lecho, parecen volver a la conciencia. Se ocupan de hacer a un lado los cabellos que se pegan sudorosos a su frente, para luego aferrarse al cuello de su amante, a su cintura, buscando de una manera un tanto fútil asegurarse de que todo era real y no producto de alguna extraña droga ingerida en la euforia de la fiesta, o consecuencia del alcohol que todavía recorría su cuerpo y que le embotaba los sentidos tanto como se los agudizaba.

En ese devenir ajetreado, sus sentidos por un momento sumamente alertas: sus oídos acosados por el ruido del catre, el olfato inundado por los olores, su cuerpo con el tacto de la piel de Thach y su conciencia, su conciencia finalmente del todo allí y el placer, el placer como un perro hambriento, de grandes fauces y agudos colmillos que se le hincaban en las carnes, al sur, muy al sur.

Sobre él y en su interior, pudo sentir cómo Thatch se venía, tan silencioso como un ratón, y el esfuerzo de este por no desplomarse encima suyo. Su boca, aun jadeando por su propio orgasmo le prodigaba nuevos besos y esa mano insistente que le ofrecía un aventón hacia la cima desde la cual quería despeñarse por segunda vez.

En esta ocasión, cuando llegó, le nació un gemido gutural, casi un gruñido y en un gesto que de tan espontáneo simuló ser un reflejo, hundió su mano en los cabellos de la nuca del cocinero, lo atrajo hasta su boca para besarle, no sin cierto dejo de salvajismo, mordiendo, ahogando los sonidos que querían seguir borboteando de su garganta mientras terminaba de cabalgar su placer, feral y desenfadado.

—¿Estas seguro que nunca antes habías hecho esto?

La risa del otro fue la única respuesta. Una risa floja pero que no dejaba de transmitirle tanto su alegría como su cansancio. El cuerpo que se alejaba de él para abrir el ojo de buey, la brisa marina de pronto enfriando el ambiente, cambiando el aire viciado por el regusto de la sal.

Pronto estuvo de nuevo a su lado, apretándose, piel contra piel para caber en la angosta cama. Abrazándolo, dejando besos que todavia olían a ron sobre su frente, metiendo sus grandes dedos entre sus cabellos en una caricia tosca sin embargo sentida, cariñosa.

—Me alegra que ambos pudieramos pasarla bien...—le susurró, casi con timidez, al oido.

—Más que bien— le respondió Ace buscando su boca otra vez— Me gustas mucho Thatch, me gustas tanto que podría estar haciéndolo toda la noche. Dejando que me lo hagas... —sus palabras venían acompañadas de besos y mordidas que fue dejando con cuidado sobre el cuello y los hombros desnudos de su compañero, repasando las primeras marcas que le había dejado al inicio de su encuentro.

—Oh Dios—un ruido entre dientes, mezcla de placer y de dolor, su sexo mucho más sensitivo ahora, después de haberse venido una primera vez —¿Qué nunca te cansas? —Le preguntó corriendo los mechones oscuros de cabello que no le dejaban ver bien su cara pecosa. Por un momento pensó que la sonrisa en los labios del menor, con su miembro atrapado entre estos y su lengua asomando debería ser algo ilegal, demasiado, demasiado erotica.

— Claro que me canso, solo que no todavía...— dijo, dejando la deliciosa tarea de lado.

— ¿Dónde quedo el chico que sólo quería charlar toda la noche?

— Esa era una oferta que ya caducó— Ace se rió bajito, trepando sobre él para poder cabalgarlo, arrancandole un gemido, logrando que le tomara de las caderas, cerrando los ojos ante la intensa sensación de estar dentro de nuevo.

— Este cazador ha esperado demasiado tiempo para poder devorar a su presa— se movió lentamente, arracándo un jadeo de labios de ambos — ¿Acaso aquellos que cazan, desprecian el juego y lo dejan después del primer bocado, sin aprovecharlo por completo?

Y esa sola frase le dio a entender al cuarto comandante de Barba Blanca que esa sería una noche, muy larga. Pero iluso él, si creía que todo quedaría allí.

— Además, hay algunas partes que saben especialmente bien cuando se las deja para el final — Las palabras del muchacho fueron acompañadas por una caricia que se deslizó por entre las piernas de Thach, hasta su perineo para terminar en un gesto que no dejaba nada, pero nada a la imaginación, justo en su entrada.

El cocinero del MobyDick tragó saliva con algo de dificultad.

Quizás esta noche fuese algo más que larga...

* * *

**Creo que voy a hacer un capitulo más. Pero no estoy segura :P no quiero hacerles promesas vanas X(**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
